Spearfishing
by LinenCottonBlend
Summary: An enticing offer from Yang convinces Blake to have a chat with the sophisticated woman sitting at the bar.


"I'll give you 5 Lien."

"No."

"10 Lien."

"Yang, no."

"15 Lien and a kiss."

"You're straight."

"25 Lien and I'll clean your room."

"You'll make it dirtier."

Yang laughed as she leaned her head against her left hand, tapping her fingers against her cheek. Her best friend and roommate, Blake, sat across from her. The two of them were sitting at Sloth, their favorite bar. They came here every Thursday evening to eat dinner, chat, and occasionally look for hot dates – okay, maybe that last one was just her. She twirled her ramen chopsticks in her right hand idly.

"Come on, Blake. Ever since Ilia, you haven't even talked to a girl that wasn't me! It bums me out to see you this lonely – you're a great girl and you deserve a great partner. It's been months! Even if she isn't interested, please at least try talking to her – for me?"

Blake sighed, looking up from her tuna salad. "I appreciate your efforts, Yang, I really do, but I'm still not feeling up to it. Maybe another time?"

Yang pursed her lips. Currently, she was trying to convince Blake to go talk to an elegantly dressed woman that was sitting at the bar – with Yang acting as her wingman, of course. Ever since she ended her last relationship a few months ago, Blake hadn't shown any sort of interest in dating. She would always say she was fine whenever Yang asked about it, but Yang knew better; they'd been friends long enough that she could read Blake as easily as Blake read her books. Yang could see how lonely Blake was, so when she saw her friend's eyes linger on the redhead when they walked in, she jumped on the chance to get her friend back out there. Blake had resisted every attempt Yang had made so far, but she had a feeling today would be different – Yang had an ace up her sleeve today.

"Oh, I have an idea…if you come with me, I'll buy you dinner at Trident Grill."

Blake's ears perked up immediately. "Tomorrow?"

Yang smirked, knowing she'd gotten Blake's attention. "Yep. You know what that means. Endless. Fish. Friday."

Blake's mouth watered. Trident Grill was run by her friends Sun and Neptune, two of the best cooks that she knew. Not only that, but Yang had offered to take her there on her favorite day of the week; Blake had been the one to suggest the weekly promotion. She _loved_ fish. Resigning herself to her desires, she nodded, eliciting a fist pump from her friend.

"Alright, kitty cat! We're gonna get you a girl!"

"Please don't call me that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pyrrha flipped to the next page of her book. It was one of her favorites, _Ninjas of Love_ – a dramatic romance novel about forbidden love between two female samurai, set in feudal Japan. Hearing a clink beside her, she looked up to see the bartender, her friend Ren, set down a fresh glass of wine beside her. She gave him a questioning look – she hadn't ordered a refill yet. In response, he motioned to the space behind Pyrrha. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted two girls approaching her. One of the girls had bright blonde hair; Pyrrha recognized her as the girl who'd been talking extremely loudly all day. The other one had jet black hair and seemed to be quietly whispering to her friend. Pyrrha wasn't exactly excited about this – the louder one had been constantly interrupting her reading all evening.

As they came closer, Pyrrha was able to make out what she was saying. "Let's go Yang, please. She's clearly just trying to read her book – I don't want to distract her!"

Now _that_ got Pyrrha's attention. Someone trying to let her read her book in peace? Perhaps she'd misjudged these girls, or at least one of them. Pulling a bookmark out of her purse, she marked her spot and turned towards the two girls in front of her. The blonde immediately started talking.

"Hi, my name's Yang! Are you single? Cause I've got the _purrrrrfect_ companion for – hey, wait, where are you going?"

In one fluid motion, Pyrrha had stood up from her chair, stepped around Yang, and come face to face with her quiet friend.

"Thank you so much for trying to give me some time to myself for reading, but I just finished a chapter, so I'm happy to chat. What's your name?"

Blake meekly looked down, entirely uncomfortable with the sudden conversation. However, as her eyes alighted on the book in Pyrrha's hand, her eyes flashed with recognition. "Blake, I'm sor- is that a copy of _Ninjas of Love_?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I'm Pyrrha, and yes. It's one of my favorite books. You've read it?"

Blake found herself speaking before she could stop herself. "Yes! It's my favorite! I've read all of the books the author has written. Even so, I always come back to this one! I can really relate to Hana, she's my favorite character…"

Seeing her friend speaking animatedly to the mystery woman, Yang slyly slid over to the bar. She could recognize when Blake started talking about her favorite book – her eyes lit up with an excitement she didn't show about anything else. Yang held out a fist to Ren, who silently bumped his own fist against hers. The two of them continued to watch silently.

Meanwhile, Blake was still going on about _Ninjas of Love_. "…and my favorite part is when Hana finally confesses her feelings! It's just such a great scene-"She instantly clamped her mouth shut as she realised that she'd been rambling. However, she was surprised to hear gentle laughter.

Looking up, Blake saw Pyrrha holding a hand over her mouth, softly chuckling to herself. "I've never seen anyone quite so excited about a book before," she said. "Hana is actually my favorite character as well. I haven't read any of the author's other works though. Perhaps you could accompany me to a bookstore and help my pick out one to start with?"

Was Pyrrha…asking her out on a date? Blake spotted Yang mouthing the words "Go for it!" over Pyrrha's shoulder. Although she hadn't wanted to date anyone for a while, something about Pyrrha made Blake not turn her down out of hand. Pyrrha was kind, shared her interests, and seemed to like her…plus, Blake would be lying if she said she didn't find the sight of Pyrrha laughing _incredibly_ cute. Steeling herself, she nodded.

A large smile broke across Pyrrha's face as she replied. "Wonderful! I know a lovely bookstore nearby called Tukson's. Perhaps we could go for dinner afterwards? There's a restaurant called Trident Grill with great fish I've been wanting to try."

…Tilapia Thursdays. Yes, Blake was _very_ interested in dinner after.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yang pumped her fist in victory as her friend left the bar. Turning back towards Ren, she grinned as she picked up the wine menu. "Success! Man, I'm the best friend ever! What should I get as a drink of celebration? I need to toast Blake finally dating someone! What did you think of her, Ren?"

"Yang, about her drink…I tried to warn you…"

"Oh yeah, I still need to pay for it. I think I just told you to get her another one of whatever she was drinking, right? It can't have been that much. What was it, 5 Lien?"

"She was drinking imported Mistralian wine. It's a lot more than 5 Lien."

"Oh. Well, how much? 10?"

"…"

"20?"

"…"

"…100?"

"…"

"…Ren, you're scaring me…you're kidding, right?"

**AN: Little oneshot I felt like writing! I don't think I've ever read a BlakeXPyrrha story before, so I'm happy to write one! Poor Yang – she had no clue.**

**-Linen**


End file.
